Tying with Roses
by siriobiwan
Summary: Marshall Lee x Prince Gumball fanfic. Warning: Yaoi, smut, lemon, BL, slash, men x men! Marshall Lee is the uke.


**No smut in this chapter sorry! Thanks in advance for reading! Please read and review! It means a lot more than what you think it does! Also, I'm looking for a Beta so if anyone knows of a really good Beta please tell me! They have to be okay with reading smut between men!**

"C'mon Fionna," said Marshall Lee lying down on her bed, "Spill the beans. Something has been bothering you." Fionna shrugged.

"It's only a hunch," she said hesitantly. Marshall sat up.

"Spill!" he demanded his best friend. Fionna sighed and sat down hugging her knees and put her head on her knees.

"I think," she paused looking at Marshall's impatient face, "I think Prince Gumball likes me."

"What!" said Marshall sitting up quickly, "Do you like him back!? Wait, first why do you think he likes you?" Fionna looked away.

"Well, he invited me to the orchestra concert the other day," she started. Marshall winced a little. He was happy Fionna couldn't see his face. He never told Fionna that he has started to develop a crush on the stoic pink boy. He looked at Fionna. She was pretty, smart, didn't get in trouble and most importantly she was somebody Gumball could consider dating. "Are you listening to me?" Fionna demanded interrupting Marshall's thoughts. Marshall chuckled.

"Sorry," he said smiling good-naturedly at the young girl, "could you repeat that?"

"I said," Fionna repeated, "After the concert he walked me to my house. Than he told me I looked really pretty in my dress." Marshall thought for a second.

"Wait," he said, "You wore a dress?" Fionna blushed.

"It was a white collared event," she explained. Marshall nodded.

"Well I can't say anything about Gummy," said Marshall, "I don't know him well enough." _Regretfully _thought Marshall. The only time he really got to hang out with Gumball was during the baking lessons Peppermint Maid held that Fionna dragged him to. He really didn't mind it honestly he was happy to be able to look at Gumball whenever he wanted to. "So do you like him Fionna?" asked Marshall.

"Huh?!" asked Fionna blushing "I-I don't know! It's too sudden!" Marshall felt his heart sink. There was a chance of Fionna liking Gumball back. If Fionna decided she wanted Gumball Marshall would fade into nothing in Gumball's mind. He could barely stand the thought of it. Marshall smiled excitedly at Fionna.

"You should date him!" he exclaimed "You would make such a cute couple!" Fionna laughed.

"You sound like a girl Marshall," she said, "I would date him. I mean I like him a lot... but I don't know if I want to kiss him. I definitely want to be attracted romantically to the guy I'm dating." Marshall nodded.

"I understand," he said, "You think of him as too much of a friend." Fionna nodded slowly.

"Maybe," she said. Marshall slid down next to Fionna.

"How about we go to the castle tomorrow and take one of those movies you own and watch it with Gummy? That way if you want to hold hands with him or kiss him you know you like him," suggested Marshall. He was starting to get really depressed playing matchmaker for the two. He decided quickly to push those thoughts away and give his best into trying to get the two together. Fionna nodded.

"That's a good idea," she said, "Thanks Marshall. You're a such a good friend." Marshall smiled.

"Thanks," he said. _No, Fionna I'm not._

-Later-

"You look very nice Fionna," said Gumball who admired her in a short light blue dress. Fionna smiled.

"Thanks," she said a slight blush creeping across her face. Marshall shoved his hands in his black dress slacks. Fionna forced him to wear those as well as a collared button up dress shirt and a black tie. He wore the shirt with its sleeves rolled up and the first button unbuttoned. His tie was loose around his throat. He hated the feel of ties. They always made him feel like he was choking. It brought bad memories. _Don't they look fucking cute together_ thought Marshall. He shook his head as if to shake out his thoughts.

"Hey Gummy," said Marshall giving Gumball a firm handshake. Gumball smiled at Marshall then looked at Fionna.

"What did you want to watch?" asked Gumball.

Before Fionna could say anything Marshall said, "I was thinking that zombie movie you told us about during cooking class." Gumball smiled politely at Marshall. Marshall saw a flicker of annoyance in the prince's eyes.

"Is that what you want Fionna?" asked Gumball.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Fionna, "I love zombie movies!" Marshall smirked at Gumball as if to say 'I know her a whole lot better than you.' Gumball ignored Marshall and put his hand on the small of Fionna's back and lead her to his private movie theater. Marshall grimaced at the sight but followed closely behind.

"Where do you want to sit Fionna?" asked Gumball.

"Let's sit here!" exclaimed Fionna sitting on the edge of a set of three seats. Gumball glanced quickly at Marshall and sat in the middle as if he was afraid Marshall would try to take the only seat next to Fionna. Marshall rolled his eyes and sat next to Gumball. The movie started and half-way through Marshall noticed that Gumball was holding onto the seat with an iron grip. Every time a zombie popped out Gumball would suppress a jump. Marshall suppressed a laugh. 'How cute,' he thought, 'He really is trying hard to get Fionna to fall in love with him.' Marshall's smiled faded from his face and he looked away. He was beginning to feel depressed. 'This sucks,' he thought. All of a sudden, Cake busted in the movie theatre.

"Fionna!" she exclaimed, "Emergency!" Fionna jumped up.

"Sorry guys!," she exclaimed climbing onto Cake, "Finish the movie without me."

"Fion-" started Gumball jumping up but she was gone before he could finish.

"Well doesn't that suck for you," snickered Marshall. Gumball turned and glared at Marshall.

"Shut it," he said angrily.

"Hey," said Marshall throwing his hands up, "It's not my fault she left. I mean, if you really liked her you would have just asked her out by now." A blush crept across Gumball's face.

"W-what?" he exclaimed, "Who said anything about liking her?"

"Dude, really?" said Marshall, "You're going to try to pull that crap with me? I can totally tell." Gumball turned bright red and collapsed in the chair next to Marshall.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Gumball. Marshall nodded.

"Super obvious," he said. Gumball groaned.

"Did Fionna notice?" he asked.

"Why do you think we're here?" asked Marshall. Gumball groaned and sank deeper in his chair.

"This is so lame," he said. Marshall shrugged.

"At least she isn't avoiding you but trying to see if she actually likes you. You have a chance," said Marshall. Suddenly a zombie appeared on-screen and groaned/screamed.

"Ahhh!" yelped Gumball jumping in his chair. Marshall started laughing.

"Dude really?" he said in-between his laughter. Gumball turned bright red.

"Shut up," he said. Marshall couldn't stop laughing. "I just don't do well with zombie's," Gumball said, "Ever since the incident remember?" Marshall's laughter subsided to chuckles.

"Sorry," he said, "It's just the movie isn't even that scary." Gumball pouted.

"It's just zombie movies," Gumball said.

"Prove it," challenged Marshall. Gumball glared and got up.

"Fine," he said, "I'll put in a movie that will have even you screaming." Marshall scoffed.

"Doubt it," he said, "Don't know if you noticed but I'm kind of King of the Nightosphere." Gumball grinned.

"We'll see," he said putting in a different movie. He scurried back to his seat and sat down.

-Later-

Marshall gripped his seat in a desperate attempt to act like he was cool. 'Shit,' he thought, 'What's wrong with this movie!?' He glanced over at Gumball who was sitting there enjoying the movie. Another thing jumped out on the screen and Marshall had to hide his jump. The movie switched to the scene where the main character as in a dungeon bound by their wrist to the wall. They struggled and struggled but only succeeded rubbing their wounds raw. Marshall flashed back to a time he would be bound like that. He felt his throat tighten. 'No,' he thought, 'Not here. Not right now.' The main character screamed when the villain appeared in the dungeon.

"You can never escape me," the villain said. Marshall could hear the velvet voice of that _man, _that _thing, _from his past speaking. He could feel the tight shackles around his wrist slowly cutting into his skin. He could see the dark and musty dungeon. Hear the sound of dripping water and the squeaking of rats.

"Marshall!" a voice shouted out cutting through his thoughts, "Marshall! Marshall!" Slowly Marshall's eyes focused on Gumball.

"Gum... ball?" murmured Marshall. Relief flooded Gumball's purple eyes.

"What happened?" asked Gumball, "You suddenly freaked out yelling, 'No! No!' over and over." Marshall looked away. He never wanted to show this side to anyone much less Gumball.

"It's nothing," he murmured, "I don't want to talk about it." Gumball looked like he was about to say something than decided not to. He nodded. Gumball sat back down. Marshall just noticed that the movie had been turned off.

"Let's go bake something," suggested Gumball jumping up and grabbing Marshall's hand.

"Wha-" exclaimed Marshall when he was suddenly jerked out of his seat. He could feel the heat from Gumball's hand. He felt his cheeks flush.

"Baking has a calming effect," said Gumball.

"For you!" exclaimed Marshall trying to hide his embarrassment.

"We'll make red velvet cupcakes," said Gumball, "I know those are your favorites." Marshall felt his cheeks grow even hotter. 'How did he know that?' he thought. He felt his heart quicken at the thought that maybe, just maybe, Gumball was paying more attention to Marshall than he had first thought.


End file.
